


Mav's Day Out

by IrisClou



Series: Mav Misadventures (General MMX Shenanigans) [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, THERES GONNA BE A LOT OF CUTE SHIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Zero and X have a special mission for Axl and Kitty: Help each of the mavs out with squad assignments throughout the day!(In progress)





	Mav's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be edited periodically,,

Axl frowned. There was a weight on his chest, and a bright light against his closed eyes.

Whispering? Did he hear whispering? He grumbled in reply, tossing his head, eyes still squeezed shut.

_ No...not on his day off... _

The thing on him stirred, cold feet to his legs, making him jump. Cold nose to his neck! He whined loudly, the frown deepening into a childish scowl.

"Axl. Axl, hey little dude." A chuckling, low and warm, "Wake the fuck up."

The boy continued to groan and protest, shaking his head to get the wild mess of hair out of his face.

"Nooo!" He whined again, squirming against the soft lump that lay against him, "Daaaaad...." he drawled, nose smashed into his pillow.

"He called you 'Dad'!" X tried to hide a squeal of laughter.

"Jesus Christ," Zero snorted, "So, if I'm his dad, and that's our sister, what's  _ that _ make?"

"I don't know, but the humans would have a  _ fit _ ."

"Thank shit we're not humans." Zero raised his eyebrows, sighing. "Hey runt! Get up! Just cuz Kitty's in your bed doesn't get you outta mission training."

"Fuck you!" Axl kicked a leg, voice muffled by pillow, "Day off!"

"Axl," X said sweetly, "We have a special mission for you."

The boy paused mid kick.

"Special?"

"Mhm," X smiled, "Just for you and Kitty. Lucky us you were in the same place, hm?"

Axl froze, fully awake now.

He cautiously opened one eye, then the other, looking around.

X and Zero were on the vidscreen across the room, dressed in their casual padding. Zero had a shit eating grin on his face, and X was relaxed.

Axl arched his neck and looked down.

_ Regret. _

Kitty! She was flush to him, drooling, her fluffy hair obscuring most of her face.

She also was wearing...nothing!

Axl let out a hushed scream.

Zero slapped his knee, letting out loud, ugly laughter, "Oh,  _ God _ , I wish I had that on camera."

Axl whimpered and whined, trying to ease himself out from under Kitty. She refused, and clung to him adamantly.

"Sleep!" She argued, making X laugh.

"She got  _ that _ from me."

"No  _ shit _ ." Zero rolled his eyes.

"Kitty, Kitty, where are your clothes...!?" Axl whined even louder now.

"Don't KNOW!" Kitty scrabbled up, sitting on his lap, furious to be woken so rudely.

Axl screamed again, hands flying up to cover his eyes.

Zero wheezed. "He's so fucking beautiful..."

"It was HOT!" Kitty huffed, digging around the sheets for her shirt, "And now it's COLD!"

The boy continued to let out a drawn out groan, shivering.

"You were FINE with it THEN!" She found the shirt, pulling it over her head, "Such a BABY! I'm just a GIRL! I don't look THAT different."

She paused, giggling.

"Well, maybe a little different." Kitty chittered, scooting back down to rub her face against Axl's.

"We didn't do anything  _ bad _ , right?" He whimpered, peeking through his fingers, seeing Kitty smile back at him.

"Of course not, silly. We have special training today, and we had a sleepover. Don't you remember?"

"Uh..."

"Figures." She laughed, nuzzling against his neck, making him giggle. "It's okay, though! Let's have a redo and cuddle before waking up!"

Axl's eyes shone, and his hair bushed up with excitement.

He LIVED for morning cuddles.

Soon they were as puppies, littermates, squeaking and snuggling each other, the warm fluff of love settling in their hearts. Axl's gem glowed a bright blue violet, Kitty's a glittering aqua. Even shy kisses melted into the softness of each giddy touch.

"Ready!" Kitty cried out, legs kicking on either side of Axl's hips as she held him tight on top of her, his nose buried in her neck, "All ready!"

She grinned at X and Zero who were looking terribly maternal and paternal, respectively.

"All ready." She repeated, quieter this time.

"Good. What about Shithead?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ready!" Axl yelled into Kitty's collarbone, giving a wiggle.

"Do you think it's physically possible to die from watching something cute?" X whispered to Zero, who couldn't hold back a snort.

"Once I saw a video of someone training baby golden retrievers to be service dogs and I lost like, ten years of my life crying over them, so...yeah. Probably." He grinned, not taking his eyes off of the bundle of reploids on the bed.

"Alright!" Zero puffed up his chest, "Listen up, fools! Eyes on me."

Axl and Kitty scrambled to sit up, shoulder to shoulder, full attention on their commanding officer. Axl, however, couldn't help but nuzzle Kitty one last time. She giggled, nudging him.

"Now that we're all sorted out, I'm gonna tell you what your mission is today. You're gonna have to work together for this one, got it?"

They nodded.

"Good." Zero smiled warmly, "Today, you're going to help all the Mavs out with their work."

"What do you mean?" Axl frowned slightly.

X piped up, "We mean, each Mav has a squad assignment today. You'll be helping each one out with the assignments."

"Let's see..." Zero rummaged around for a piece of paper, "Yeah, here we go. Launch has buoy collection today, Sting's got specimen collecting, too...umm..."

"Your handwriting is terrible, baby." X murmured, biting his lips to hide a grin.

"You think Sigma was gonna fuckin teach me to write?  _ Christ _ ." Zero huffed, squinting at the paper.

"Armor needs help with fitting and testing new armor designs...oh! And Flame's got to cook for the stupid banquet shit tonight."

"Not stupid," X reminded him gently, "Humans think it's very important to sit at tables and talk with food in their mouth."

Zero snorted, "Yeah, no fuckin' joke, babe." He frowned, "Shit, did I not write the rest of this down...?"

"I have it, dear."

"Oh, heh, forgot you uh..."

"Planned this?"

"...yeah." Zero was a rare form of abashed.

"You'll take a break with Storm once you've helped three mavericks." X smiled, "Then we've still got Boomer, Spark, and Chill."

"The hell's Boomer want with these little shits?" Zero whispered, earning him a sharp elbow to the side.

"Boomer wants to teach you meditation. For mission training." X said loudly, as Zero rubbed his ribs, swearing under his breath. "There's a storm scheduled tonight, should be after the dinner. You'll help Spark with whatever... _ thing _ he's got planned." X paused, turning to Zero, "I mean...do we actually  _ know _ what Spark does during storms?"

"Eh," Zero shrugged, "I figure he sits and yells really loud at the thunder." Another jab to his ribs. "Fuck!"

"I'm sure he's doing something... _ reasonable _ ." X reassured the two, "But I have no idea what Chill needs. You'll have to ask him when you go to see him."

"Okay!" Axl and Kitty chirped simultaneously.

"I love them." Zero mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "They're so fuckin' tiny and cute, dude."

"I  _ know _ ," X hissed back, "I hate having them do mission training when they could just be kids."

"Try explaining that to the military."

X huffed, and turned back to the two.

"Anyway, go on and get ready. You won't need to be suited up for this." His expression softened, and he smiled. "Be good, alright? We're counting on you both."

Both Kitty and Axl's eyes lit up, sparkling with childish excitement.

"Yes, Sir!" They cried, and gave him the salute.

X laughed a Zero laugh, full and hearty.

"Go on, ya punks," His boyfriend sneered, eyes devilish and bright, "Get outta here. Make us proud."

Not needing another word, they fought to get off the bed first, laughing wildly, tossing clothes to put on new ones.

Zero's face was buried in X's neck to keep him from laughing too loud. X patted his head.

"It's alright, baby." He grinned, chuckling a bit himself. He reached over and pressed the end transmission button, watching as the screen went dark in front of them.

"Y'know how..." Zero puffed one last laugh, "People say  _ trying _ for the baby is the fun part..."

X blinked, turning to see his lover's green eyes glow.

"If we're two gay robots trying for a baby, I think we've found fun's terminal velocity."

X made a terribly embarrassed noise, hiding his face behind slender hands.

"You ever think it'll work? What's three-sixty-five times a thousand?" Zero grinned, pulling X's hands away.

"A  _ LOT _ ." X giggled nervously, knowing damn well what was about to happen.

"Then put Father Figure on. I've been missin' Georgie, babe."

————————

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Flame Mammoth's chapter done, but its not in order, so youll have to wait!


End file.
